


Proksimaalisen kehityksen tärkeydestä

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Bad Sex, Fluff, Gentleness, Ja onneksi on Rahikainen joka opettaa :'), Lammio on huono, M/M, Mutta hän yrittää, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: “Onko kukkaan koskaan sanonu siulle, ettet sie oo tässä kovin hyvä?” Rahikainen yrittää tiedustella hellästi, mutta ääneen hiipii väkisin pilkallinen sävy.





	Proksimaalisen kehityksen tärkeydestä

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sic transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652941) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry). 



> Tämä on jatkoa Sic transit -ficilleni, mutta pärjää uskoakseni omillaankin. Sic transitissa Rahikainen kertoo Raili Kotilaiselle ensimmäisestä kerrastaan Lammion kanssa, ja tässä se kerta on nyt kokonaisuudessaan. Varoituksena vähän huonoa seksiä sekä yllättävä määrä sokerimössöä :')
> 
> Ficin nimi tulee psykologi Lev Vygotskin teoriasta oppimisesta ja lähikehityksen vyöhykkeestä, eli siitä, miten yksilö voi ylittää itsensä ja suoriutua osaamistasonsa ylittävistäkin tehtävistä, mikäli joku taitavampi henkilö häntä riittävästi tukee ja ohjaa. Rahikainen on tässä Lammiolle se opettaja, ja miusta se on aika hauskaa. :D

Rahikainen makaa selällään naitavana, eikä nauti olostaan ollenkaan.

Hänen omakseen ottamansa Petroskoin asunto on tunkkainen ja kylmä. Ikkunasta vetää viileästi ja katosta riippuvan lampun valo on kelmeää, eikä juuri imartele ketään. Sängyn vanhat jouset nitisevät äänekkäästi Lammion työntyessä häneen. Niiden äänen lisäksi huoneessa kaikuvat heidän raskas hengityksensä ja yhteen osuvan paljaan ihon läiskähdykset.

Se ei tunnu erityisen hyvältä; Lammio ei valmistellut Rahikaista kunnolla, eikä osuisi eturauhaseen vaikka yrittäisi. Hän ei katso Rahikaiseen, puree vain huultaan ja liikkuu nopeasti ja näyttää siltä, ettei oikeastaan edes halua olla tässä.

Rahikaisen olisi pitänyt osata odottaa tätä, sillä Railihan sanoi sen olevan jotakuinkin tällaista. Lammio ei tosiaankaan osaa mitään, vaikka kuinka kukkoilee itsevarmana ja herättää korkeita odotuksia. Rahikainen ei ihan uskonut Railia, ajatteli tämän hiukan liioitelleen tehdäkseen tarinastaan viihdyttävän. Nyt hän joutuu kohtaamaan todellisuuden, ja on siihen hyvin pettynyt.

Heistä on kuitenkin Lammion kanssa tullut aika läheisiä. Rahikainen olisi toivonut Lammion edes yrittävän. Ilmaisevan jotenkin, että välittää Rahikaisesta ja haluaa, että tämä tuntuu hänestä hyvältä.

Rahikainen on yrittänyt koskettaa itseään, jotta voisi saada tästä edes jotain irti, mutta nyt hänen kätensä liike kalulla hidastuu. Lammio ei näytä edelleenkään edes huomaavan, ettei Rahikainen ole oikein mukana.

Helvetti. Ei hän halua tätä näin, tällä tavalla kiireisenä ja persoonattomana, kun tämä voisi niin helposti olla niin paljon parempaakin. Hän ei _suostu_ kärsimään tällaista enää enempää. 

Rahikainen tuhahtaa päättäväisesti ja kiertää jalkansa Lammion lanteille niin tiukasti, ettei tämä pysty enää liikkumaan. Lammio äännähtää turhautuneena, ja kääntyy viimein katsomaan häneen, ärsyyntyneen kysyvästi.

“Onko kukkaan koskaan sanonu siulle, ettet sie oo tässä kovin hyvä?” Rahikainen yrittää tiedustella hellästi, mutta ääneen hiipii väkisin pilkallinen sävy.

Lammio loukkaantuu näkyvästi. Kulmat kurtistuvat ja hän painaa katseensa alas.

“Kukaan ei pakota sinua tähän”, hän sanoo kylmällä upseerinäänellään, jonka taakse kätkeytyviä tunteita Rahikainen ei vieläkään osaa aivan täysin tulkita. “Voin lähteä.”

Hän yrittää vetäytyä ulos, muttei pääse, koska Rahikainen on niin tiukasti kiinni. 

“Elähän hötkyile, et sie mihinkää lähe. Mie aivan ehottomasti halluun just siut”, Rahikainen vakuuttaa ja kurottaa käden Lammion niskan taakse. Hän vetää Lammion alas suudeltavaksi, vaikka tämä haraa puolitosissaan vastaan. Rahikainen silittää pehmeitä niskahiuksia ja saa Lammion lopulta rentoutumaan ja vastaamaan suudelmaan.

Hitto, mikseivät he suutele koko ajan? Tässä Lammiosta on tullut nopeasti hyvä, kun hän on saanut Rahikaisen kanssa hiukan harjoitusta. Toivoa ei varmasti ole syytä menettää seksinkään suhteen. Kyllä Rahikainen on aina valmis opettamaan.

“Miusta tuntuu, että seksi on aina ollu siulle vähän sellanen välttämätön paha”, Rahikainen sanoo vasten Lammion huulia. Lammio ei halua kuunnella, mutta Rahikainen jatkaa.

“Sie halluut sitä, tietenki sie haluut, se on ihan perustarve. Mut sit aina kun sie saat, nii siulla on epämukava olo nii lähellä toista ihmistä, ja sie halluut vuan pois.”

Lammio katsoo pois ja yrittää taas vetäytyä, mutta Rahikainen ei anna hänen.

“Ehkä sie et halluukkaan olla hyvä, et halluu niin lähelle ketään toista. Et halluu, että kukkaan toivois uusintakierrosta.” Hänen äänensä sulaa julman rehellisestä lempeäksi, ja hän silittää Lammion poskea.

“Mut mie oon jo lähellä, enkä mie aijo piästää ennää irti, uskotsie sitä? Mie halluun siut, ja mie halluun näyttää siulle miten hyvvää tää voi olla jos ossaa vähän puhaltaa yhteen hilleen.”

Rahikainen ei ole tottunut sanomaan tällaista. Ainahan hän on osannut lirkutella ja liehitellä saadakseen haluamansa, mutta tämä on erilaista.  
Tuntuu kummalta olla niin rehellinen, ja ylipäänsä tuntea niin paljon, mutta ei se haittaa. Opettelemassahan tässä ollaan. Hänestä tuntuu, että Lammio tarvitsee totuuksia, eikä mitään turhaa sanahelinää.

Lammio on selvästi vielä kokemattomampi kuulemaan tällaista kuin Rahikainen on sitä puhumaan. Kiusaantuneisuus polttaa Lammion poskilla, ja hän näyttää häkeltyneeltä. Suuret silmät kohtaavat Rahikaisen omat, ja Lammio puree epävarmana huultaan. 

Rahikainen hymyilee pehmeän ilkikurisesti ja liikuttaa lantiotaan, jännittää lihaksiaan Lammion ympärillä. Lammio inahtaa, ja hänen lantionsa liikahtaa omin lupineen Rahikaista vasten. Hän näyttää niin ristiriitaiselta ja hämmentyneeltä ja kiusaantuneelta, ja helvetti, Rahikainen rakastaa tätä ääliötä.

“Meillä on koko yö aikaa”, hän kuiskaa. “Anna miun?”

Lammio huokaisee ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. “Hyvä on. Mitä sinä haluat?”

Rahikainen laskee jalkansa, luottaen ettei Lammio enää halua karata.

“Kiänny tähän selälles”, Rahikainen ohjeistaa.  
Lammio vetäytyy ulos hänestä ja tottelee epäluuloisesti. Tällä kertaa hän sentään liikkuu hellästi ja varoen. Hän laskeutuu Rahikaisen viereen ensin kyljelleen, mutta menee kiltisti, kun Rahikainen työntää hänet selälleen.

Rahikainen nousee ja asettuu hänen päälleen hitaasti, varovasti, jottei säikyttäisi Lammiota tai tekisi tämän oloa epämukavaksi. Hän istuu lonkkien päälle, niin että Lammion kalu asettuu häntä vasten, liukuu öljystä liukasta ihoa pitkin pakaroiden välissä. Rahikainen haluaa sen pian takaisin sisälleen, mutta ensin on puhuttava vähän.

“Mie luppaan, etten tee mittään, mistä siulle tulloo paha olo. Sanot vuan nii mie lopetan.” Hän tarkoittaa sanojaan, muttei voi estää pientä ärtynyttä virettä hiipimästä ääneensä. Hän olisi tosissaan arvostanut, jos Lammio olisi sanonut jotakin samansuuntaista.

Lammio näyttää kummastuneelta kun Rahikainen lupaa tuollaisia. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi ollenkaan tottunut siihen, että seksin aikana voi oikeasti kommunikoida. Rahikainen huokaa, puolittain tuskastuneena ja puolittain surullisena, mutta lopulta Lammio nyökkää.

Parempaa vastausta tuskin on tulossa, joten Rahikainen nousee polvilleen ja kurottaa taakseen. Hän ottaa Lammion kalun käteensä ja liu’uttaa kättään sillä, hieroo terskan herkkää alapintaa ja nauttii pienestä huokauksesta, joka Lammiolta pääsee.

Rahikainen ottaa öljypullon pikkuiselta yöpöydältä ja kaataa öljyä kädelleen. Hän hieroo sitä Lammion kalulle, kunnes se liukuu sulavasti kädessä, ja unohtuu siinä samalla hetkeksi ihailemaan sen tuntua. Se on oikein nätti, ja Rahikaisella on suunnitelmissa joku päivä imeä Lammion aivot sen kautta ulos. Hänellä ei ole kovinkaan paljon kokemusta suihinotoista, mutta hän haluaa oppia.

Ehkä Lammion kalu ei ole maailman suurin, mutta se on ihan tarpeeksi iso, sopusuhtainen. Sen iho on samettisen pehmeää ja sen pää kostuu kiihotuksesta, eikä Rahikainen jaksa enää odottaa. Hän pitää sitä paikoillaan oikeassa asennossa ja laskeutuu sen päälle nautinnollisen hitaasti. Häntä ei ehkä ole vieläkään valmisteltu ihan tarpeeksi, ja asento pakottaa jännittämään lihaksia niin, että hän ei ole aivan tarpeeksi rento. Sen takia tämä venyttää ihanasti ja sattuu herkullisella tavalla.

Rahikainen tekee pientä pyörivää liikettä lantiollaan ja totuttelee tuntemukseen uudelleen. Hän hymyilee alas Lammiolle, ja saa vastaukseksi katseen, jota ei aivan osaa tulkita, mutta josta on erottavinaan himon lisäksi ainakin ihmetystä ja vähän ihailuakin. Lammio ei kai ikinä myöntäisi sitä, mutta hän taitaa olla ihan tyytyväinen paikkaansa siinä Rahikaisen alla.

Rahikainen alkaa liikkua kunnolla. Hän nojaa vähän taaksepäin, niin että Lammio osuu hänen eturauhaseensa joka kerta, kun hän liukuu alas. Se tuntuu hyvältä, eikä Rahikainen häpeä antaa sen näkyä kasvoilla nautinnollisena ilmeenä ja kuulua pieninä voihkaisuina.

“Tää”, Rahikainen sanoo huokausten lomassa, “on se mihin sie halluut ossuu.”

Lammio nyökkää mykkänä. Hän katsoo vain Rahikaista, seuraa hänen liikkeitään kuin jumaloiden. Lammio huohottaa, hänen rintansa kohoilee kiivaasti ja kätensä puristuvat lakanoihin, mutta hän ei liiku eikä kosketa Rahikaista. Pelkää ehkä tekevänsä taas jotain väärin. Sitä Rahikainen ei tiedä, pelkääkö Lammio itsekkäästi Rahikaisen pilkkaa, vaiko sitä, että satuttaisi häntä vahingossa.

“Sie saat koskee”, Rahikainen lupaa, ja liu’uttaa omaa kättään hyväillen Lammion rinnalla. Hän hipaisee herkkää nänniä ja silittää ihoa solisluun päällä.

Lammio nostaa hitaasti kätensä silittelemään Rahikaisen reisiä. Kosketus on ensin epävarma ja kevyt, mutta rohkaistuu pian varmemmaksi. Lammion kädet ovat lämpimät ja lujat, ja tuntuu ihanalta kun hän pitelee Rahikaista niillä. Reisiltä ne liukuvat pikkuhiljaa ylös hänen kyljilleen, ja asettuvat siihen. Rahikaisen on suljettava hetkeksi silmänsä, sillä hellä kosketus tuntuu niin hyvältä.

Toinen käsi livahtaa Rahikaisen selälle ja vetää häntä kevyesti kohti Lammiota. Rahikainen ottaa käsillään tukea patjasta Lammion pään molemmin puolin, ja nojautuu tottelevaisesti alas.

Lammio suutelee häntä. Huulet ovat pehmeät ja Lammio maistuu edelleen etäisesti konjakilta, jota tarvitsi kai rohkaisuksi tähän. Rahikainen nauttii mausta ja syventää suudelmaa, jatkaen lantionsa liikettä vaikka se onkin tässä asennossa vähän hankalaa. Hän jännittää samalla lihaksiaan Lammion ympärillä, ja saa tämän ähkäisemään matalasti. Ääni tukahtuu Rahikaisen huulia vasten, ja hän enemmänkin tuntee kuin kuulee sen.

Lammion kädet seikkailevan ylöspäin ja löytävät nännit. Hän silittää niitä peukaloilla, kevyesti ja kiusaten, ja on Rahikaisen vuoro inahtaa. Lammio nipistää toista nänniä hellästi, ja Rahikaisen lantion rytmi nykäisee ja rikkoutuu. Lammio hymyilee pienesti suudelmaan, ja Rahikaisenkin on pakko hymyillä.

Suudelmat luisuvat pitkiksi ja syviksi, huumaaviksi. Kielet kohtaavat ja Lammio hautaa kätensä Rahikaisen hiuksiin. Toinen käsi asettuu hänen reidelleen, haluaisi ehkä ohjata Rahikaisen liikettä, muttei kehtaa.

“Tätäkö tää nyt sitte on?” Rahikainen kuiskaa vasten Lammion huulia. Hän antaa kepeän, ylenkatseisen sävyn värjätä äänensä tavalla, jonka tietää ärsyttävän Lammiota.

“Herra luutnantti vuan makkoo paikoillaan ja oottaa, että muut tekkee kaiken työn?”

Lammio korskahtaa vihaisesti, ja Rahikainen nousee takaisin ylös, jotta pystyy kunnolla katsomaan tätä silmiin. Lammion ärtynyt ilme saa hänen virneensä levenemään. Lammion sormet puristavat Rahikaisen reittä tiukasti, varoittavasti, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan tee mitään.

“Luulin, että olin huono tässä”, Lammio kuittaa, kulmat kurtussa ja alahuuli loukkaantuneesti törröllä. “Sinähän tässä halusit ottaa hallinnan.”

Ärtyneen kuoren alla Lammio näyttää hiukan epävarmalta. Hänen kätensä liukui pois Rahikaisen hiuksista kun Rahikainen nousi, ja nyt Lammio on laskenut senkin Rahikaisen reidelle. Peukalot silittelevät reisien ihoa, eivät Rahikaista rauhoitellakseen, vaan varmaan enemmänkin hermostuneena pakkoliikkeenä.

Helvetti. Ei Rahikaisen ollut tarkoitus pilata Lammion itsetuntoa sillä kommentilla. Hän halusi vain vähän aktivoida Lammiota.

“Kyllä sie voit liikkuu”, hän lupaa pehmeämmin, mutta jatkaa vielä leikkisän pilkallisesti, ihan vain koska hän voi: “Koitahha näyttää, että ossaat ees jottai.”

“Suu kiinni”, Lammio sähähtää, ja tarttuu Rahikaista lanteilta, tiukasti ja omistavasti. Rahikainen tuntee vahvojen reisien jännittyvän allaan ja voihaisee, kun Lammio työntyy häneen. Liike on voimakas ja vihainen, ja tuntuu hävyttömän hyvältä. Rahikainen nojaa nautinnollisesti huokaisten taaksepäin ja vastaa liikkeeseen. Lammion tähtäys on edelleen aivan pielessä ja rytmi epätasainen, mutta se ei haittaa, sillä näin Rahikainen pystyy itse säätäämään kulmaa samalla, kun Lammio liikkuu. Nautinnonkipinät sävähtelevät Rahikaisen ruumiin läpi ja se tuntuu uskomattoman hyvältä, muttei vieläkään ole aivan tarpeeksi.

“Pystysitkö vielä vähän kovempaa?” Rahikainen kysyy huohottaen.

“Pystyisitkö sinä olemaan välillä hiljaa? Se tekisi sinulle hyvää”, Lammio kommentoi hengästyneenä.

“Siulle tekis hyvvää tehä vähän enemmän sen etteen”, Rahikainen kiusaa, ja hymyilee Lammion ilmeen synketessä entisestään.

Lammio puree hammasta ja puristaa Rahikaista kovempaa. Hän käyttää otettaan ohjaaman häntä samalla kun työntyy ylöspäin, _kovaa._ Hän osuu eturauhaseen ja tuntemus repäisee Rahikaisesta äänekään voihkaisun. Lammio jatkaa rajua rytmiä ja Rahikainen naurahtaa käheästi. _Tämä_ on nyt sitä, mitä hän halusi. 

Lammion kädet puristavat niin kovaa, että hän saattaa jättää mustelmia, mutta se ei Rahikaista haittaa. Tahti on raju ja rankaiseva, ja helvetti, tämä on niin hyvää että Rahikainen ei voi olla päästämättä pieniä ääniä jokaisella työnnöllä.

He löytävät täydellisen tavan liikkua yhdessä. Rahikainen tarttuu taas kaluunsa ja värähtää; kosketus yliherkällä iholla on melkein liikaa. Kumpikin alkaa olla lähellä huippua. Lammion kulmien väliin ilmestyy keskittynyt ryppy ja työntöjen tahdista katoaa rytmi. Hän vetää Rahikaisen vastaamaan jokaiseen liikkeeseen, ja osuu nyt parhaisiin kohtiin lähes joka kerta. Rahikainen tuntee aallonharjan hyökyvänä poltteena sisällään, mutta ei, hän ei halua tulla ihan vielä.

Seuraavalla työnnöllä hän nousee polviensa varaan, niin ylös, että Lammion kalu liukuu ulos hänestä. Lammio yrittää nostaa häntä jotta pystyisi työntymään takaisin hänen sisälleen, mutta Rahikainen väistää. Kalu liukuu pakaroiden välissä, viistää häntä vasten ja taivas, sekin tuntuu niin hyvältä, että melkein rikkoo hänet.

“Mitä”, Lammio ärähtää.

“Siul on aina kiire”, Rahikainen selittää raskaasti hengittäen. “Mut meillä on nyt koko yö aikaa. Mie tahon, että tää kestää vähän pitempään.”

“Juurihan sinä halusit kovempaa”, Lammio huomauttaa. Hänen huulensa mutristuvat tyytymättömydestä, ja hän näyttää aivan liian viehättävältä noin. Rahikaisen on pakko kumartua varastamaan muutama suukko, vaikka Lammio ei närkästykseltään edes oikein vastaa niihin.

“Mie tykkään kiusata sinnuu”, Rahikainen hymisee. “Sie oot niin nätti vihasena.”

Lammio kiristelee hampaitaan selvästi tyytymättömänä selitykseen, joten Rahikainen jatkaa. 

“Mut on miulla ihan syykin. Jos piättellee jonkin aikaa”, hän sanoo matalalla äänellä suudelmien välissä, “jos pitelee itteään reunalla pitempään. Nii sitten ku viimein tullee, se on parasta mitä on koskaan tuntenu, mie luppaan.”

Lammio näyttää epäilevältä, mutta nyökkää kuitenkin. Ele on pieni, mutta olemassa, ja Rahikainen virnistää tyytyväisenä. 

Rahikainen antaa Lammion ohjata itseään, nousee takaisin ylemmäs, jotta Lammio pystyy työntymään takaisin hänen sisälleen. Hän huokaisee syvään ja nauttii tuntemuksesta, siitä että on taas täydellisellä tavalla täynnä. Hän kaipasi tätä jo, vaikka ehti olla ilman vain pienen hetken.

Hän alkaa taas liikkua, mutta tällä kertaa kiduttavan hitaasti. Lammion kädet ympäröivät vyötärön, mutteivät kisko vauhtiin vaan pitelevät vain. Niiden lämmin paino iholla rauhoittaa ja samalla villitsee jotakin Rahikaisen rinnassa.

Hiki helmeilee Lammion otsalla. Hän hengittää raskaasti ja on purrut huulensa punaisiksi. Poskille on kohonnut syvä puna ja harmaiden silmien katse on tulinen. Hän saattaa tällaisena olla kauneinta, mitä Rahikainen on koskaan nähnyt.

“Voinko...” Lammio aloittaa, mutta sanat tukahtuvat kurkkuun ja hän nielaisee ne. Rahikainen kallistaa päätään ja äännähtää kysyvästi. Ilmeisesti Lammio ei tarvitse muuta lupaa, sillä hän ohjaa Rahikaista nousemaan vähän, ottaa patjasta tukea ja nousee istumaan. Rahikainen on liikkeen voimasta vähällä kupsahtaa pois Lammion sylistä, mutta tarrautuu tämän hartioihin kun refleksinä, ja pysyy kyydissä.

“No terve”, Rahikainen naurahtaa ja töytäisee Lammion nenää omallaan kun se nyt sattuu olemaan yhtäkkiä lähietäisyydellä. Lammio hymähtää, kallistaa päätään aavistuksen verran ja painaa huulensa Rahikaisen omille.

Se on yhtäkkiä melkein liikaa. Lammio on niin lähellä; hän tuntuu olevan kaikkialla Rahikaisen ympärillä ja sisällä. Lammio kietoo kätensä Rahikaisen ympärille ja silittää paljasta selkää. Hellä kosketus saa Rahikaisen värähtämään, ja Lammio hymyilee suudelmaan.

Rahikainen keinuu Lammion sylissä ja heidän otsansa painuvat vastakkain. Rahikainen menettää pikkuhiljaa ajantajunsa, eikä hänellä lopulta ole aavistustakaan kuinka kauan he ovat niin, toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Rytmi vaihtelee pienestä pehmeästä liikkeestä kunnolliseen ratsastukseen, mutta koko ajan Lammio pitelee häntä.

Välillä, syvien suudelmien lomassa, Lammio katsoo häntä kuin jotain tärkeää ja kallisarvoista. Outo lämpö läikehtii Rahikaisen rinnassa, ja hän kupertaa kätensä Lammion poskelle. Hän kuiskaa tämän etunimen, ja saa palkaksi suudelman. Tai ehkä Lammio tarkoittaa vain hiljentää hänet. Rahikainen ei välitä, sillä Lammio tekee sen hellästi.

Suudelma jatkuu kevyenä vain hetken, muuttuu pian tuliseksi, ja Lammion käsi Rahikaisen vyötäröllä puristaa taas tiukemmin. Tämä pehmeys on tuntunut hyvältä, tärkeältäkin, mutta Rahikainen haluaa taas liikkua kovemmin. Hän työntää Lammiota hellästi hartioista, kunnes tämä suostuu rikkomaan suudelman ja laskeutumaan takaisin selälleen.

Rahikainen nousee jalkojensa varaan, niin ylös että Lammio liuku melkein kokonaan ulos. Hän ottaa tukea takaansa Lammion reisiltä ja pudottautuu voimalla takaisin alas. Lammio ähkäisee lihasten puristuessa hänen kalunsa ympärille, ja Rahikainen nauttii tunteesta kun Lammio uppoaa häneen ja kädet puristuvat taas tiukasti hänen lanteilleen.

Rahikainen toistaa voimakkaan liikkeen muutaman kerran, keskittyy vähemmän nopeuteen ja enemmän siihen, että ottaa Lammion niin syvälle kuin mahdollista ja jännittää lihaksiaan tämän ympärillä mahdollisimman herkullisesti.

“Haluutko tulla?” Rahikainen huohottaa.

Lammio päästää helpottuneen äänen, joka kuulostaa melkein nyyhkäisyltä.

“Haluan”, hän myöntää, lähes rukoilee. Rahikainen hymyilee.

“Sie saat. Luppaan etten kiusaa ennää.”

Lammio ei näytä aivan vakuuttuneelta, eikä Rahikaista haittaa pitää häntä pienessä jännityksessä, vaikka tietääkin itse puhuneensa totta. Hän alkaa liikkua rajummin ja nopeammin, puristaa lihaksillaan etenkin noustessaan ylös. Hän liikkuu niin, että Lammio osuu nyt joka työnnöllä eturauhaseen, ja terska venyttää joka nousulla aukon reunaa ja on vähällä lipsahtaa ulos.

Hiki helmeilee heidän kummankin kasvoilla, ja Rahikainen huohottaa viedessään kätensä kalulleen. Se on päästä märkä, rajuimmat työnnöt puskevat pisaran ulos hänestä ja saavat hänet tärisemään. Rahikainen etsii parasta rytmiä sovittaakseen kätensä liikkee yhteen lanteidensa nousun ja Lammion työntöjen kanssa, kun sormet koskettavat epävarmasti hänen omiaan. 

Rahikainen katsoo alas Lammioon. Tämä katsoo epävarmana takaisin ja liu’uttaa sormenpäitä vartta ylös terskan pään yli. Tunne saa Rahikaisen värähtämään. Lammion silmissä on kysymys, ja Rahikainen nyökkää.

Lammio tarttuu häneen kuin pelkäisi hänen särkyvän. Ote on liian höllä ja varovainen käden liukuessa vartta pitkin ja tunnustellessa ihoa. Rahikainen siirtää painonsa nojaamaan vain yhteen käteen, ja kiertää vapaaksi jääneen kätensä Lammion käden päälle. Hän puristaa otteen tiukemmaksi ja ohjaa käden liikkeen nopeampaan tahtiin.

Lammio oppii tämän nopeasti. Hän työntyy ylös Rahikaiseen ja osuu parhaisiin kohtiin, samalla kun liikuttaa kättään samaan tahtiin ja puristaa täydellisesti. Rahikaisen ei tarvitse enää ohjata häntä, vaan hän voi keskittyä ottamaan molemmilla käsillä tukea Lammion reisistä ja liikkumaan. Hän pudottautuu rajusti alas, jännittää lihaksiaan ja nauttii rasituksen poltteesta kehossaan, lähestyvän orgasmin kihelmöinnistä sisällään. Lammion toinen käsi on hänen lantiollaan, pitää häntä oikeassa kohdassa paikallaan kun Lammio työntyy häneen kovaa. Tämän reidet tärisevät rasituksesta ja jokaisella työnnöllä kurkkuun takertuu matala ähkäisy.

Rahikainen ei osaa odottaa sitä, mutta kun Lammio kokeilee painaa terskan alapintaa peukalollaan samalla, kun vetäisee Rahikaisen lantiota alas ja työntyy häneen niin syvälle kuin pystyy, orgasmi hyökyy yllättäen hänen ylitseen. Se polttaa tiensä kaikkien estojen läpi ja saa vatsalihakset kouristumaan ja Rahikaisen värisemään ja valittamaan ääneen. Maailma hämärtyy ja silmissä sumenee, ja kaiken sen läpi Lammio pitää hänestä kiinni.

Rahikaisen jalkoja heikottaa ja hän lysähtää istumaan paikalleen Lammion päälle. Lammio saa melkein kaiken siemennensteen kiinni kämmenellään kun Rahikainen tulee, mutta vähän sitä päätyy myös Lammion vatsalle. Lammio ei välitä sotkusta, ei pysäytä kätensä liikettä vaan jatkaa, nyt liukkaalla kädellä. Hän puristaa, kovaa, ja Rahikainen vaikeroi. Kalu tuntuu yliherkältä ja kosketus on samaan aikaan täydellistä ja kiduttavaa. Rahikainen kumartuu lähemmäs Lammiota ja puristuu tämän kalun ympärille.

Lammio voihkaisee ja työntyy ylös epätasaisesti nykäisten.

“Saanko-?” hän kysyy tukahtuneesti, ja Rahikainen nyökkää painokkaasti. Lammio ei tarvitse enempää vakuuttelua, vaan tarttuu häneen molemmin käsin.

Lammio pitää Rahikaista paikoillaan ja työntyy häneen väkivaltaisen rajusti, täydellisesti. Rahikainen yrittää pysyä mukana, muttei pysty kuin nojaamaan Lammioon ja vikisemään. Hänen pehmenevä kalunsa nytkähtelee vielä, vaikka hänellä ei ole enää voimia edes liikkua tai kannatella itseään pystyasennossa. Lammio työntyy vielä muutaman kerran ja tulee Rahikaisen sisälle matalasti voihkaisten.

Rahikainen kohottautuu niin, että pystyy suutelemaan Lammion jälkishokkien läpi ja katsomaan tämän kasvoja, kun Lammio viimein toipuu ja saa silmänsä auki. He katsovat toisiaan hetken, huohottaen ja hikisinä. 

Rahikainen hymyilee väsyneesti ja nousee sen verran, että Lammio liukuu ulos hänestä. Hän on niin rentoutunut ja auki naitu, että yhtäkkinen tyhjyys tuntuu pahalta, siltä että jotain tärkeää puuttuu. Tunnetta ei ollenkaan helpota kuuma siemenneste, joka valuu ulos hänestä ja reittä pitkin alas. Se on samaan aikaan kiihottavaa ja vähän ällöä.

Poishan se pitäisi ainakin pyyhkiä, mutta Rahikainen ei jaksa välittää siitä. Hän lötkähtää rentona Lammion viereen sängylle ja painaa suukon tämän poskelle. Päässä pyörii ja reisiä ja pakaralihaksia kivistää rasituksesta, mutta päällimmäisenä tunteena leijuu laiska tyytyväisyys.

Lammio kääntyy kyljelleen Rahikaista kohti ja unohtuu hetkeksi katselemaan häntä. Lammion käsi laskeutuu Rahikaisen vatsalle, ei enää silittele tai koske mitenkään hempeästi, on vain siinä, lämpimänä ja vakaana.

Lammio sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee syvään. Hän nostaa kädet hetkeksi kasvoilleen, pyyhkäisee sitten hiuksiaan taaksepäin ja yrittää turhaan palauttaa niitä siistiin kampaukseen. Ne ovat kuitenkin auttamattomasti sotkussa, ja Lammio näyttää kokonaisuudessaan perin pohjin sängyssä pyöritellyltä. Näky herättää Rahikaisessa kiusallisen määrän helliä tunteita, mutta Lammio itse näyttää taas hermostuneelta.

Hän nousee istumaan, siistii hiuksiaan niin hyvin kuin taitaa ja vetää kasvoilleen tavallisen kopean ilmeen. Näyttää haluavan takaisin perinteisiin rooleihin. Poistua nopeasti ja ehkä teeskennellä, ettei tätä koskaan tapahtunut. Hän pyyhkii siemennesteen vatsaltaan peittoon, ja kumartuu poimimaan aluspaitansa lattialta.

Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan halua antaa hänen sulkeutua kylmän upseerinkuoren alle nyt, kun on longotellut ja availlut sitä niin pitkään ja oikeasti päässyt kurkistamaan sen alle, koskettamaan piilossa sen takana elävää miestä. Rahikainen antaa Lammion pukea paidan, mutta tarttuu sitten sen rinnuksiin ja vetää hänet suudelmaan.

“Elähän vielä lähe mihinkää”, hän käskee kuiskaten. “Mie kaipaan vähän hellyyttä nyt. Mie tiiän, ettet sie oo sellassee tottunu, mut nyt saat sieki sitä.”

Hänellä ei ole tapana olla tällä tavalla rehellinen, mutta nyt hän tekee sen lähinnä huvikseen, järkyttääkseen Lammiota. Se toimii niin kuin oli tarkoituskin: Lammio menee vaikean näköiseksi ja hakee sanoja hetken.

“Kai te… kai sinä tiedät, ettei sellainen sovi.”

Lammio yrittää palata viileänkohteliaaseen teitittelyyn, mutta ei sentään äskeisen jälkeen aivan pysty siihen. On helpottavaa huomata, ettei heidän lähentymisensä katoa hetken huuman jälkeenkään minnekään, vaikka Lammio sitä ehkä toivoisikin.

“Tiiänhän mie. Ei myöskään ollenkaan sovi, että upseerismies kulkee paneskelemassa alasijjaan, mut siinä sie vuan oot.”

Lammio huokaisee tuskastuneen näköisenä ja yrittää kääntyä pois, mutta Rahikainen vetää hänet takaisin. Hänellä on hyvä ote paidan etumuksesta, ja siitä hän kiskoo Lammion lähemmäs.

Lammio istahtaa vedettynä takaisin sängynreunalle ja näyttää eksyneeltä. Rahikainen hymyilee, tällä kertaa pehmeämmin.

“Ei siun tarvihe lähtee pakkoon tällä kertaa. Tässä ei ollu mittää hävettävvää, eikä siun tarvihe yhtään miettii, että mie olisin siulle vihanen tai johonki pettyny.”

Lammio katsoo hämillään alas. Rahikainen kohottaa hänen leukaansa ja nojautuu painamaan kevyen suukon hänen huulilleen.

“Jää yöksi. Voitas ottaa aamulla uusintakierros ennenku siun pittää mennä.”

“Minun ei pitäisi”, Lammio kuiskaa ja kääntää päätään, suukottaen pehmeästi Rahikaisen kämmentä.

“Ei tietenkään. Jää kuitenki.”

Lammio kääntää katseensa häneen. Suuret harmaat silmät ovat epävarmuutta täynnä. Rahikainen silittää poskea ja sipaisee silmäkulmaa peukalolla.

Lammio huokaa.

Lopulta hän nyökkää, niin nopeasti ja pienellä liikkeellä, että sitä tuskin huomaa.

Rahikaiselle se riittää. Hän laskeutuu takaisin selälleen, ja pienellä kiskonnalla Lammio seuraa perässä. Hän asettuu varoen siihen lähelle, laskee päänsä Rahikaisen olkavarrelle. Rahikainen vetää peiton heidän päälleen ja hautaa sormensa Lammion hiuksiin. Hän pörröttelee niitä hetken, järjestää ne sellaiseen sotkuun, ettei sen kanssa varmasti ilkeä näyttäytyä ulkona.

Lammio tuhahtaa, muka vihaisesti, mutta painaa kuitenkin kasvonsa Rahikaisen kaulaan. Antaa hänen kietoa kätensä ympärilleen ja pitää häntä lähellään.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos että luit! Arvostaisin kommenttia tosi paljon <3


End file.
